


Mordred's forgiveness

by ohmerthurcharm



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur is mentioned - Freeform, Crushes, Forgiveness, He loves Mordred, Love Confessions, M/M, Merlin finally cracks., Merlin is a sneaky snake, Sex, Spells & Enchantments, magical sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 07:35:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15165782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmerthurcharm/pseuds/ohmerthurcharm
Summary: Mordred, for the past few months has had this feeling of pure pleasure that he always had to dampen to carry on with his cores. Then it happens again at camp, in the middle of the night.





	Mordred's forgiveness

**Author's Note:**

> I have recently become quite a Merlin/Mordred fan. I adore it when they admit their feelings for each other and forgive one another. There isn't much fanfics about them (at least not much that i am specifically looking for) so i made this. Set in S5. I hope you all enjoy! Have a wonderful day. (Trigger warning: Age difference. Merlin 24. Mordred 19. Canon age roughly)

‘Oh no, not again.’ Mordred thought mortified as familiar warmth pooled in his stomach. He squirmed slightly, pushing off the covers and lay on his side, his member slowly hardening. He curled up slightly, trying to will it away.

He thought he was at the age where he could control it. But in the last few months he’s been unable to will away his pleasure. Why now? While in camp. He could go to the river and release himself there but he was scared of making a noise, waking someone up and has him discover Mordred in such a state. No, he has to wait till a suitable time. 

Merlin eyed the man across the fire, his eyes glowing golden and Mordred bit his lip, curling up more, willing his hands away from his crotch, his member was weeping now, hard as rock. 

Mordred whimpered softly and opened his mouth, panting, his hips instinctively rocked forwards, a need for friction. A wet patch appeared at the end of his tented pants. Merlin frowned, his eyes glowing again but brighter. 

Mordred cried out before covering his mouth, he was trembling now. He heard Gwaine shift in his makeshift bed, groaning in his sleep softly before settling. Mordred shook his head, his eyes tightly shut. This won’t do. He has to get control of this. “Ahhh!” He moaned as another wave hit him. He felt his body and magic submit to the feeling. 

He gasped softly as he heard someone shift and covered his mouth but nothing else happened and he dared a peek, no, everyone was asleep. He slowly took in his surroundings before slowly standing, his legs trembling with the effort and made his way to the river, not noticing Merlin’s gaze.

Mordred kneeled at the edge before moving his trembling hands to the string and untied them, letting his pants fall to his knees and he rested a hand on the ground before placing his other hand against his underwear, they were soaked at the front and he moved them down before sighing in relief and wrapped his hand around his member and moved back and forth, his mouth hung open at the glorious sensation, his pre-cum making his member slick, moving faster he rocked his hips back and forth, his eyes closed, imagining a familiar hand on his member, whispering to him like that voice did during these ruts, Merlin. It was always Merlin in them, always smiling, with those eyes. 

He groaned, coming close before moving his hand faster and cried out, his cum shooting out before his member grew soft. 

Mordred hung his head, panting before catching his breath and sighed in relief. He slowly put his pants back on and stood before swaying dangerously, that was when someone caught him. “Woah there…you alright?” 

The man gasped and moved around, his mouth opening and closing. “It’s not what it looks like, I was just going for a drink and fell!” He stopped and stared at Merlin, blushing furiously. Why him? Why now? 

Merlin frowned slightly, smiling. “I wasn’t asking what you were doing, Mordred.”

Mordred gulped and looked down. “I should be heading back…”

Merlin nodded. “I see…”

Mordred frowned before looking up. “Why are you here?”

“I need to pee…and I saw you were missing so I went out looking for you.” Merlin said casually. 

“For me?” Mordred asked. “But…it’s not like we are exactly friends.” Mordred stared at Merlin, confused. Was Merlin finally admitting that he liked him? 

“Your Arthur’s favorite knight, I really don’t want to be on his bad side because his little puppy got lost.” Merlin eyed him firmly. 

“I’m not a puppy.” Mordred grumbled. 

“You are to Arthur. He won’t stop talking about you.” Merlin said, picking off a leaf from a tree, twirling it in-between his fingers. 

“-But not to you…” Mordred said without thinking and his eyes met Merlin’s again, surprised. “What I mean is-”

“So you want to be my puppy?” Merlin asked with a fond smile but his eyes were darker. 

“Pu-Pu…What? N-No…I just want to be your friend…” Mordred admits. “But you never trust me…you hate me…and I…I hate that.” Mordred croaked out, tears welling up. 

Merlin sighed. “I admit, I was hard on you…but I’ve realized that your good to Arthur, to all of us and…I’m sorry for hurting you like I have done, can you forgive me, Mordred?” Merlin asked gently. 

Mordred blinked, tears escaping and looked at Merlin. “You…want to be friends?” 

“-As well as your forgiveness, yes.” Merlin nods. 

Mordred smiled and nodded excitedly. “Yes, I forgive you, of course I do.” He grinned. Finally, oh finally this stress was all over. 

Merlin smiled fondly at that before stepping forwards and tripped on a stone and Mordred caught him. “Careful…” He said gently as he lifted Merlin back up to his feet. 

Merlin moved closer to Mordred. “Arthur’s right, you are clumsy.” 

Merlin’s fingers latched onto Mordred’s chainmail. “Mordred.” He said seriously. 

Mordred looked up, noticing how close Merlin was to him. “Y-Yes?”

“Can I kiss you?” 

“K-Kiss me?” Mordred’s eyes widened, surprised. “Y-You want to…oh…oh gosh, I-I uh…” He blushed deeply, his dreams coming back to him. 

Merlin smirked. “Is that a yes?”

Mordred blinked and nodded slowly. 

Merlin grabbed Mordred’s chin before moving forwards, attacking his mouth with hungry kisses, they were firm and filled with passion, making Mordred’s knees buckle. They found themselves lying against the grass, tugging at each other’s clothes, licking, biting and kissing anywhere they could find. 

With some effort, their clothes were eventually taken off, thrown across the grass before Merlin took out a vile of oil, Mordred looked up, blinking, his cheeks red. “Merlin, is that…?”

“Oil? Yes, I stole it form a vile for myself in case well…. this happens.” Merlin couldn’t help but chuckle at Mordred’s bewilderedness. 

“You mean…you wanted me?” Mordred asked. 

“Of course I did…for a while now.” He growls out before taking out the cork and lifted Mordred’s hip up. 

“W-Were really going to do this here?” Mordred asked, gasping. 

“Yes, why?” Merlin asked, eyeing the man. “I doubt there’s any taverns nearby…and to be honest, I couldn’t care about the knights, I’m going to fuck you, weather they hear or not.”

Mordred whimpered softly and groaned as Merlin’s slick fingers entered him. 

“Your loose….how?” Merlin asked. 

“I’ve been having these…dreams…of us and…to be relieved I had to…well…fuck myself against…” He gasped as Merlin pushed in another finger. “…A wooden…A-A…wooden…” 

“A wooden cock?” Merlin asked and Mordred writhed underneath him, nodding. 

“Did you think of me?” Merlin asked slowly. 

Mordred cries out as Merlin’s fingers opened him up. “Yes!”

Merlin chuckled and slipped his fingers out before pouring the rest of the oil onto his member and jerked himself into hardness before slipping into Mordred and moaned as he felt it was hot and tight around him. 

Mordred whimpered, squirming. “Please!” He cries out, tears welling up. “Please, I’ve wanted you for so long!”

Merlin started moving slowly, rhythmically. Mordred met his thrusts eagerly, crying softly at the feeling. 

He reached out for Merlin who pulled him close, Mordred cling to him tightly, nuzzling against his neck. 

Merlin sat down, holding Mordred close. 

“I need you to move for me…can you do that?” Merlin asked gently. 

Mordred nodded and slowly rose up before slamming down, making Merlin see stars. 

Merlin frowned, gritting his teeth so he doesn’t cry out and Mordred did it again, making Merlin’s head move back in pleasure. Mordred began to find a good pace and kissed Merlin’s cheek. “Merlin…Merlin…Merlin…Merlin…” He chanted, grunting softly and trembled. “Oh…ohh I’m close…”

Merlin gripped Mordred, afraid he’ll slip away somewhere.

“Fuck Mordred, how…are you…doing this so well?” He grit out. 

“When you want to please a person, you prepare…” Mordred said simply and moved faster, making Merlin gasp. “Fuck Mordred, your tight!” 

Mordred gasped and came with a cry as did Merlin before he slumped against Merlin, spent and trusting. 

Merlin pulled him close, kissing his head. “You did well, Mordred….so well, you took in all of me, well done.” He praised him, making Mordred’s skin prickle in joy. 

“Merlin…kiss me?” He asked softly and moved back, his eyes hooded, his lips swollen slightly. 

Merlin rested his hand against Mordred’s nape, smiling softly. “Of course…” He leaned in, kissing him deeply before Mordred fell asleep against Merlin’s chest. 

Merlin cleaned them up before dressing them and lifted Mordred up, carrying him back and lay him down in his makeshift bed, he was greeted by snoring and softly mumbled as he got into his own makeshift bed and fell asleep, dreaming nothing.


End file.
